Contes et légendes: Haunted Palazzo
by Noan
Summary: UAYAOI Duo et ses amis passent leur vacances d'été au Palazzo Ca'Dario à Venise, propriété des Maxwell. Et c'est un palais hanté. dédicace à Babel54 et Catirella
1. Chapter 1

**Contes et légendes: Haunted Palazzo.**

**Disclamer: rien est à moi, sauf Lysa et Noa.**

**Os en 2 parties.**

**Résumé: Duo et ses amis passent leur vacances d'été au Palazzo Ca'Dario à Venise, propriété des Maxwell. Et c'est un palais hanté.**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction**

**SPECIAL DEDICACE: A Babel54, parce queVenise et son Palais hanté est son idée et à Catirella... gros câlinoux ma belle!!!!**

**Sur ce**

**Bonne Lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Partie I**

-

-

_Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon du Palais Winner sur L4._

_Aucuns d'entre eux ne pouvaient manquer ça ! L'anniversaire de leur meilleur ami à tous était un jour qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser passer sans se retrouver._

_C'était donc autour de petits fours et de champagne tranquillement installés dans le salon Arabe que Solo Peacecraft Maxwell, Odin Maxwell Yuy, Meian et Xei Chang et Catherine Winner Barton discutaient de leur soirée pour les 18 ans d'Odin._

_Les idées les plus simples fusaient au milie__u de celles, plus farfelues,__ de Meian._

_« Hey !! Pourquoi on se fait pas une petite séance de spiritisme ? »_

_Les 4 autres se tournent vers elle et ce fut Odin qui résuma l'avis général._

_« Tu nous fais chier Mei' avec ton spiritisme !! »_

_Boudeuse, la jeune fille se blottit dans les bras de son frère jumeau qui avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire._

_Après ce petit écart, la discussion reprit mais Solo semblait un peu ailleurs et son cousin, Odin, lui en fit la remarque._

_« 'Lo ? Y a un problème ? »_

_Le jeune homme blond comme les blés aux magnifiques yeux violets porta son attention sur son ami._

_« Heu… Non... Pas du tout... Mais la proposition de Mei' m'a fait penser à un truc. »_

_A l'entente de son prénom, la brunette se redressa._

_« Ah Oui ?! Quoi ? »_

_Solo soupira._

_Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'en parler mais bon, au vu des regards avides de curiosité qui se posaient sur lui à cet instant, il savait pertinemment qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne le lâcheraient avant qu'il n'ait craché le morceaux._

_« Ben en fait… Vous savez que je suis allé sur Terre pour les vacances ? »_

_Avec une grimace, Odin confirma._

_« Ouais, on sait. D'ailleurs, je comprends pas pourquoi Papa n'a pas voulu que je vienne aussi !! »_

_Catherine le lui rappela gentiment._

_« Ben p'te parce que t'as glandé au lycée et que t'as eu ton bac avec justesse alors qu'il sait pertinemment que tu peux être une tronche quand tu veux ? »_

_Un sourire charmeur éclaira le visage du brun aux yeux bleus et il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille._

_La petite troupe ria un instant._

_Il était vrai qu'Odin ne faisait pas le moindre effort à l'école alors que depuis l'âge de 13 ans, il développait des jeux vidéos virtuels que son cousin, Solo, et leurs amis prenaient plaisir à essayer._

_« En quoi est-ce vraiment intéressant que tu sois allé sur Terre ? »_

_« Ben, j'ai passé une semaine au Palazzo familial à Venise et y avait Tante Helen. »_

_Odin grimaça._

_« Elle est sympa la tantine mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est soûlante !!! »_

_Un nouvel éclat de rire les secoua et Solo reprit._

_« T'es con !! »_

_« Dis de suite que c'est pas vrai ?! T'es le premier à le dire !! »_

_« Ben, j'ai changé d'avis. »_

_Odin fronça les sourcils._

_« Elle m'a raconté un truc franchement tordu mais carrément génial et ça commençait par une séance de spiritisme. Voilà. »_

_Espérant vraiment que ses amis se contenteraient de ça, Solo les regarda un à un, attendant une quelconque réaction qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. _

_En sentant sa sœur trépigner contre lui, Xei résuma l'envie générale._

_« Ben alors ? Tu nous la racontes ton histoire ?!! »_

_Solo soupira._

_Ils n'allaient quand même pas passer la soirée à l'écouter raconter une vieille légende de famille. Si ?_

_« Aller, 'Lo, te fais pas prier !! »_

_Et sous l'insistance du regard de son cousin auquel il n'avait jamais pu rien refuser, Solo se lança._

_« Je vous préviens : c'est long et c'est dégoulinant de sentiments. Venez pas vous plaindre après que vous avez raté votre soirée. »_

_Catherine s'impatienta._

_« T'as fini de râler !! Commences ! »_

_Le blond finit par capituler et se réinstallant correctement avant de commencer._

_-_

« L'histoire commence il y a 200 ans à Venise…»

-

« Allez Duo-chéri !! On va bien se marrer !! »

Le dit Duo-chéri soupira en fermant les yeux très fort.

Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourrée ?

-

Duo Maxwell était un jeune homme de 18ans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Né à Baltimore, aux USA, en même temps qu'une charmante jeune fille du nom de Lysa, la famille avait immigré à Sank quand les jumeaux eurent 2 ans, pour le travail de Mr Maxwell, promu vice-président de l'immense multinationale : la Winner Corporation.

Duo et Lysa avaient grandi avec le fils du patron, Quatre Raberba Winner, âgé de leur âge.

Quatre était le plus calme, Duo, le boute-en-train et Lysa, digne sœur de Duo, avait, en plus, l'art et la manière d'avoir des idées toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres que leurs amis, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde et Rélena suivaient avec un plaisir non-feint, souvent au grand damne du natté.

Et cette fois-ci, il était question de spiritisme.

-

Après les épreuves du bac et surtout l'annonce des résultats, satisfaisant pour l'ensemble de la petite troupe, leurs parents respectifs, tous de riches notables de Sank, avaient accepté que leur progéniture aille passer les vacances d'été au Palazzo Ca'Dario que David Maxwell avait offert à sa femme, passionnée par la Sérénissime Venise, pour leur vingtième année de mariage.

Les différents couples du petit groupe se félicitaient de cette totale liberté.

Quatre et Trowa avaient investi une des chambres du 1er étage ainsi que Wufei et Hilde.

Lysa et Rélena, celle du 2ème et Duo, seul célibataire, s'était gardé la chambre de maître, au dernier étage, à cause de la vue sublime sur Venise.

Il pouvait ainsi assouvir ses envies de croquis ou de peinture.

-

Durant les 1ères journées, chaudes et ensoleillées, les 3 couples s'étaient offerts de belles balades en gondole à la découverte de Venise tandis que Duo, son carnet de dessin sous le bras, s'installait Piazza San Marco et s'amusait à _croquiser _les vacanciers.

Mais l'ennui avec le bord de mer était les brusques changements de temps.

Les orages avaient succédé au soleil et, après avoir passé en revu tous les films de la vidéothèque de la maison ainsi que les jeux qu'ils connaissaient, Lysa leur avait proposé sa nouvelle marotte : le spiritisme.

Effectivement, quoi de plus intéressant qu'une petite séance de spiritisme dans une maison réputée hantée ?

Tout le monde avait acquiescé avec enthousiasme, même Duo, connu pour son scepticisme chronique jusqu'à ce que….

« Aller Duo-chéri !! Toi qui adores clamer quelques belles phrases de théâtre, c'est le moment de nous montrer toute l'étendue de ton talent !! »

Duo s'était renfrogné mais devant l'approbation générale à la proposition de la jumelle Maxwell et la pression exercée par les autres, pour avoir la paix, l'Américain avait finalement accepté.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient avoir une quelconque réponse et, fort de cette certitude, Duo se plaça au milieu du cercle formé par ses amis.

Jouant le jeu à fond, le jeune homme leva les bras au ciel et répéta, d'une voix forte et claire, le texte que sa sœur lui présentait.

_**« Reçois ces mots, entends mon cri**_

_**Toi qui es passé au travers des âges**_

_**Viens à moi ici et maintenant**_

Traverse le Grand Fossé qui nous sépare » 

Les yeux rivés sur les bougies qu'ils avaient disposées tout autour d'eux, les adolescents attendirent la moindre réaction, retenant fébrilement leur souffle.

Toujours debout, Duo sentait l'impatience monter et allait décréter l'inutilité d'une telle pratique mais sa sœur lui coupa la parole d'un regard noir et lui fit signe de recommencer.

Un soupir frustré s'échappa de ses lèvres et, cette fois-ci, de mauvaise grâce, il récita de nouveau l'incantation.

Après quelques secondes de profond silence, Duo fit fi de l'avertissement muet de sa jumelle.

« J'avais raison ! »

Il brisa le cercle en passant entre Lysa et sa petite amie.

« Bon. Je vais me coucher ! Buona notte !! »

Il sortit du Grand Salon. Il entendit vaguement Wufei et Hilde suivre son exemple alors qu'il montait les 1ères marches de l'escalier.

Tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Duo entra dans la suite qui lui servait de chambre.

Sans allumer l'immense lustre de cristaux noirs dont il trouvait la lumière trop vive, il se déshabilla et, une fois nu, il alla prendre une douche, sans apercevoir, assis au fond du fauteuil près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Grand Canal, la pair d'yeux bleus qui avaient suivi chacun de ses mouvements.

Après sa douche, Duo retourna dans la chambre et se glissa dans son lit, soupirant de bien-être au contact des draps de satin sur sa peau nue.

Il ferma les yeux qu'il réouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

De légers picotements sur sa peau découverte lui donnaient la désagréable impression d'être observé.

Mais jugeant l'idée ridicule, il se tourna dans le lit, bien décidé à dormir.

Seulement, la sensation d'être épié ne disparut pas.

Agacé et persuadé qu'un quelconque voyeur le matait par la fenêtre ouverte, Duo se leva pour la fermer, pestant contre les opportuns qui l'empêchaient de profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne après une journée à la chaleur orageuse étouffante.

Il fit quelques pas en râlant avant de stopper net.

Juste devant lui, à un mètre ou deux, il venait de voir ce qui lui avait donné ces petits frissons.

Un homme, assis dans le fauteuil qu'il utilisait volontiers pour dessiner, l'observait intensément.

L'indignation remplaça vite la fugace impression de peur quand Duo se rendit compte que les yeux inquisiteurs se baladaient impunément sur son corps nu.

Sans se démonter, Duo s'approcha vivement et décrocha une superbe droite au voyeur avant de se mettre hors de portée d'un retour de coup et de récupérer son drap pour cacher sa nudité.

L'Américain se tourna vers l'intrus qui n'avait pas bronché. Duo aurait pu douter de sa force s'il n'avait vu l'autre masser sa mâchoire endolorie.

Avec un sourire en coin, Duo lui fit face.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas et se leva.

D'instinct, Duo recula d'un pas.

Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa taille – un honorable 1m79-, ni même de sa carrure – 75kg forgée par le basket et la natation- mais l'autre semblait l'écraser par sa masse.

Il devait faire 15 bons centimètres et 20kg de plus que lui.

Duo avait la nette impression de se retrouver face à un de ces guerriers scandinaves qui peuplaient les livres de mythologie nordique qu'il adorait lire si ce n'était les épais cheveux noirs que la lune, que les nuages avaient déniée laisser voir, lui montraient.

Finalement, alors que Duo s'apprêtait à reposer ses questions malgré la soudaine fébrilité que l'intense regard posé sur lui faisait naître dans ses jambes, l'autre le coupa d'une voix chaude et envoûtante où un certain mépris filtrait.

« Vous m'avez appelé, _Duo-sama_. »

Les sourcils de Duo se froncèrent.

Comment avait-il pu appeler un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui, pour ce que la lune lui laissait entrevoir, était de ceux que l'on oubliait pas,

Et pourquoi diable utilisait-il le suffixe japonais –sama dont Duo connaissait la signification pour regarder, uniquement en japonais sous-titré, les animes dont il raffolait ?

« What ? » fut la seule réponse convenable qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Duo entendit un soupir agacé s'échapper de l'homme en face de lui.

« Je suis Heero Yuy, celui que vous avez appelé, tout à l'heure, avec vos amis, _Duo-sama_. »

Celui-ci eut la nette impression que son esprit se voilait de blanc tant l'information donnée était difficile à intégrer. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre les paroles prononcées et quand cela fut fait, Duo s'évanouit.

-

Au petit matin, Lysa porta le petit déjeuner à son frère pour se faire pardonner d'avoir un peu abuser de lui la veille.

Elle entra sans frapper.

« Debout marmotte !!! Je t'amène le petit-déj' ! »

Duo grogna et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que les dernières limbes du sommeil s'évanouissent de son esprit et que les évènements de la veille s'imposent à lui.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Le trouvant vide, il soupira, soulagé, et sourit à sa sœur.

Mais un grognement à côté de lui, dans le lit, le fit bondir et tomber au sol.

Lui tournant le dos pour poser le plateau sur une table ronde en face du lit, Lysa ria au éclats, ignorant la raison de la chute de son frère et quand elle se retourna, elle se figea, surprise.

Un très bel homme aux cheveux courts et bruns en bataille et aux surprenants yeux bleus bridés s'étirait dans le lit de son frère.

Le dit-frère était figé en bas du lit, nu, un éclat terrifié dans ses beaux yeux violines.

Persuadée que cet éclat était dû au fait qu'elle ait découvert son petit secret, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres tandis que d'un air faussement indigné, elle s'écria :

« Eh bien, tu pourrais me présenter quant même !! »

Duo tourna son regard vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Tu le vois ? »

La jeune femme fut si étonnée par la question qu'elle ne répondit pas à Heero quand il lui lança :« Bonjour Mlle Maxwell. », avant de se pencher vers Duo pour lui offrir son aide.

« Puis-je vous aider à vous relever, _Duo-sama_ ? »

Lysa tiqua à la formule et au mépris lancé dans le dernier mot tandis que Duo reculait vivement.

Heero haussa les épaules et se leva, complètement nu, indifférent au regard mi-incrédule mi-méfiant que lui lançait la jeune fille, pour aller prendre une douche.

Quand l'eau se fit entendre, elle alla aider son frère à se redresser et lui présenta un jean qui traînait.

« Habilles-toi et expliques-moi ce qui se passe ici. »

Duo s'exécuta.

Il passa le jean gracieusement offert par sa sœur et s'installa devant son petit-déjeuner.

Boudant les toasts et le nutella qu'il avait l'habitude de dévorer en quantité, il ne se servit qu'un café noir.

En voyant cela, Lysa eut la certitude qu'un truc ne tournait vraiment pas rond et s'assit en face de son frère.

Celui-ci but d'une traite sa 1ère tasse et s'en resservit une autre avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé l'invocation que tu m'as fait lire hier soir ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Lysa qui se servait aussi un café, suspendit son geste et répondit.

« Dans la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ? »

Duo ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait que sa frangine pour dégotter une vraie formule dans la multitude de livres qu'il y avait dans cette maison.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que le type que tu viens de voir prétend être le fantôme qui hante cette maison !! »

Et comme il s'y attendait, les yeux de sa sœur, si semblables aux siens, se mirent à pétiller.

« Tu veux dire que la bombe qui est dans ta salle de bains est le fantôme à l'origine de tous les morts qui ont jalonné l'histoire de cette maison ? »

Duo manqua de s'étouffer avec son café et gémit.

« Putain, c'est pas vrai !! Un fantôme assassin !! »

« Non. Vengeur. »

Les jumeaux Maxwell sursautèrent de concert.

Pris dans leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte de la salle de bains et Heero se tenait à présent aux côtés de Duo, habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant rentré dans des bottes de la même couleur à talons plats et d'une chemise blanche fermée par un lacet sur le devant, deux autres liens retenant les manches amples autour des poignets.

Duo rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

Il avait beaucoup de mal maîtriser la panique irraisonnée que le type – penser fantôme était au-delà de ses capacités- faisait naître dans son esprit alors que sa sœur, parfaitement à l'aise, lui demandait, curieuse :

« Vengeur ? Comment ça ? »

Heero lui offrit un regard noir qui ne déstabilisa pas la jeune fille – elle avait l'habitude entre Trowa, Wufei et son frère.

« Allons retrouver vos amis. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. »

Sans attendre, Lysa se leva et attrapa le bras de son frère qui s'esquiva.

« Allez-y. Moi, je vais me doucher. »

Insensible à la moue boudeuse de sa sœur, Duo s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains sans demander son reste.

Tout en laissant dégouliner l'eau sur sa peau, le jeune homme repensa à la soirée de la veille et à la dernière heure écoulée.

Rien dans l'attitude d'Heero n'évoquait réellement sa nature et Duo se promit de se maîtriser face à lui.

Mais, en sortant de la pièce, sa fraîche résolution prit un coup.

Heero l'attendait assis dans le même fauteuil que la veille.

La panique fit vite place à l'énervement.

Heero avait beau être bel homme et être plutôt impressionnant, le mépris que Duo lisait dans les orbes glacés l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était là !!! Il n'avait qu'à se plaindre à sa sœur !!!

Duo allait lui demander pourquoi il l'avait attendu puisqu'il semblait le détester mais Heero le devança.

« Votre sœur est allée réveiller vos amis. Elle nous attend dans le Grand Salon. »

L'Américain le vit se lever du coin de l'œil et se prit à regretter de le trouver toujours aussi troublant.

Pour se donner contenance, Duo attrapa le plateau du petit-déj' et faillit l'envoyer valser contre le mur quand Heero parla de nouveau.

« Laissez, _Duo-sama_, je vais le porter. »

Le jeune homme grogna.

Ce mépris commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Vas te faire !! J'ai des bras et des jambes et je sais m'en servir !! »

Lui tournant le dos avec son plateau pour sortir de la pièce, Duo ne vit pas le sourire désabusé qui étira les lèvres d'Heero.

Le natté descendit sans se soucier si oui ou non Heero le suivait et déposa rageusement le plateau sur une commode en entrant dans le Grand Salon.

Tous ses amis y étaient déjà réunis, déjeunant tranquillement, toute leur attention tournée vers le récit que leur faisait Lysa.

Duo s'installa à l'écart, ne répondant même pas à Quatre, le seul des 6 à avoir fait attention à son arrivée.

Par contre, celle d'Heero fut presque applaudie tant la présentation de Lysa était éloquente.

« Et voici, mesdames et Messieurs, le héros du jour : Heero Yuy !! »

Celui-ci s'arrêta devant les 6 paires d'yeux curieux posés sur lui et répondit au bonjour général d'un simple : « Hn. »

Loin de se démonter par la réponse un peu froide, Lysa lui proposa une tasse de café qu'il déclina avant de rejoindre Duo et de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il se trouvait.

Celui-ci, toujours énervé, murmura entre ses dents serrées.

« Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Heero ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Duo soupira, frustré, qu'il ne le laisse pas bouder tranquille.

Une espèce de silence flotta pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Rélena, sensible aux humeurs des jumeaux – sûrement parce qu'elle était la petite amie de Lysa et que son frère fonctionnait exactement comme elle-, lui amena un café.

Il la remercia d'un sourire sans pour autant sortir de sa bouderie tandis qu'elle retournait s'asseoir près de Lysa qui, après avoir avalé une 3ème tasse du liquide amer, entra enfin dans le vif du sujet.

Elle darda son regard acéré sur Heero et attaqua.

« Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais une sorte d'ange vengeur… »

« Non, je ne suis que l'instrument de la vengeance d'autrui. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Je ne fais que venger l'honneur bafoué de la maîtresse des lieux. »

Duo grogna et se renfrogna un peu plus.

Il n'était pas une femme et son honneur était absolument intact !!

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la voix claire d'Hilde brisa le silence gêné que la déclaration d'Heero avait fait naître.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'apparais que si l'on t'appelle ? »

« Oui. »

« Uniquement qu'en cas de vengeance ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais com… »

Duo se leva brusquement, coupant l'Allemande dans son interrogatoire.

« Je ne suis pas une femme et je ne demande pas vengeance !!!! »

Il sortit du Grand Salon en claquant la porte, laissant les autres surpris d'un tel éclat.

Heero se leva à son tour mais Wufei intervint avant qu'il ne fasse un pas.

« Inutile de le suivre. Je sais que c'est à sa parole que tu es attaché puisque c'est lui qui a déclamé l'invocation mais crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu le laisses se calmer. »

Après un long regard vers la porte par laquelle le jeune homme était sorti, Heero se rassit.

La soudaine crise de Duo avait calmé les ardeurs de sa sœur qui se sentait coupable et, oubliant jusqu'à la présence du géant fantôme, muet dans son fauteuil, la discussion s'orienta sur le programme de la journée, le soleil étant revenu après une longue semaine de pluie et d'orages.

Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner et de décider d'aller passer la journée sur la lagune à bord du yacht de la famille Maxwell, ils sortirent tous du Grand Salon, emmenant avec eux les reliefs du repas.

Enfin seul, Heero soupira.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment cet enfant avait réussi à le réveiller.

Jamais encore, et même si le livre où sa grand-mère avait noté les paroles d'appel tombait entre des mains inappropriées, personne n'ayant pas de souhait de vengeance n'avait pu l'invoquer.

Seules les femmes bafouées, comme sa sœur, par un mari trop volage avaient réussi à le faire.

C'était sa croix.

Reproduire à l'infini ce qui l'avait mené là.

Sa mère, une princesse vénitienne, avait souhaité que sa fille épouse un noble de sa ville natale.

Elle avait donc offert Noa au Seigneur Dario, lequel avait fait construire ce drôle de Palazzo qu'Heero n'avait jamais aimé à cause de sa façade bancale, pour leurs noces.

Malheureusement, Giovanni Dario dont sa sœur était follement éprise, était un être cruel et adultère.

Il avait même été jusqu'à installer son jeune amant sous leur toit.

Et, au-delà de l'honneur bafoué, Heero avait conçu une haine féroce contre ce jeune jouvenceau à cause duquel sa sœur s'était suicidée en se jetant dans le Grand Canal une nuit de pleine lune.

Alors capitaine d'un des navires de la flotte marchande de son père qui reliait Venise au Japon par la pointe sud de l'Afrique, Heero avait tout abandonné pour son besoin de vengeance et, sourd aux suppliques du jeune amant et de son beau-frère, il avait sauvagement assassiné le bel éphèbe.

Et lors de la nuit qui suivit son acte, sa grand-mère, une puissante liseuse de rêve l'avait maudit.

Ces mots qui le condamnaient résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

Peut-être était-ce l'étonnante ressemblance entre son nouveau maître et le jeune amant qu'il avait massacré de ses mains qui lui avait permis de l'éveiller ?

Il se souvenait encore des immenses yeux violets qui l'avaient supplié sans relâche…

Heero se permit un léger sourire. Au moins son nouveau maître et malgré la terreur qu'il lui avait inspirée au départ, savait lui tenir tête sans se démonter.

Il s'apprêtait à reléguer au loin ses douloureux souvenirs quand la jeune fille blonde qu'il avait identifiée comme étant la compagne de Mlle Maxwell, Mlle Peacecraft, revint dans le Grand salon.

Elle portait un plateau avec 2 tasses, une cafetière pleine et plusieurs choses à manger.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, porter cela à Duo ? »

« Hn. »

Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme, Heero développa.

« Oui, je lui amènerais. »

Un doux sourire éclaira son visage.

« Merci. Vous le trouverez sûrement sur la loggia du 1er étage. Il aime y dessiner. »

Heero se leva et prit le plateau qu'elle lui tendait.

Rélena traversa la pièce pour sortir et rejoindre ses amis mais s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

« Duo est quelqu'un de bien et de généreux. S'il vous plait, ne lui faîtes pas de mal. »

Heero pouvait lire une profonde sincérité dans les yeux bleus clairs et en fut touché.

Son nouveau maître avait bien de la chance d'avoir des gens qui l'aimait autant autour de lui et, pensant à la seule personne qui lui avait témoigné autant d'affection, Heero acquiesça

La jeune femme sortit, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière elle.

-

Heero monta au 1er étage et trouva Duo où Rélena le lui avait indiqué.

Le jeune homme, assis sur une chaise longue, était concentré sur un croquis, sa longue natte châtaigne ramenée sur une épaule.

Il déposa le plateau.

« Mlle Peacecraft souhaitait que je vous l'apporte. »

L'Américain sursauta.

L'absence du mépris dans ses propos surprit et soulagea le jeune homme. Il sera beaucoup plus simple et plus agréable de cohabiter avec ce fantôme sans cela.

« Merci Heero. »

Celui-ci s'installa dans un fauteuil en rotin et entreprit de servir les 2 tasses.

Gêné par cette présence alors qu'il dessinait, Duo lui proposa de suivre ses amis dans leur escapade maritime.

« Je ne peux pas sortir de ce Palais. »

Une pointe de tristesse piqua le cœur de Duo en réponse à celle dans le ton d'Heero.

Le jeune homme reprit son fusain mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Au-delà même de la nature d'Heero et sans ce dédain affiché, Duo appréciait sa présence. Du coup, il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Il posa son carnet et lui fit face.

Tout en déjeunant, Duo réfléchit au moyen de faire connaître le monde tel qu'il le connaissait à Heero.

Mais pour cela quelques questions s'imposaient.

Passant outre son sentiment d'indiscrétion, Duo lui demanda :

« Depuis quand es-tu ici ? »

Heero finit son café et posa un regard calme sur l'Américain.

« 500 ans. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent et il manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de toast. Il se tapa vigoureusement la poitrine avant de murmurer :

« Oh putain !! »

Quand il eut repris une respiration normale, Duo posa une seconde question.

« Et à quand remonte ton dernier…. Heu…. Réveil ? »

« 40 ans. »

Bah, peu de choses avait vraiment changé en 40 ans.

Un nouveau silence s'établit.

Duo réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait montrer à Heero soit par le net, soit par la télé.

Aucune idée précise ne lui vint et il préféra lui poser la question.

Heero ne dit rien pendant un moment.

« Je voudrais voir ma ville natale. »

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Duo.

Lui aussi aurait probablement fait la même demande.

« Où es-tu né ? »

« Edo. »

Ce nom évoqua quelque chose au natté mais il dut chercher quelques instants avant de trouver.

« Ah oui !! Tokyo !! »

« Hn ?! »

« Oui, c'est le nouveau nom de ta ville natale. »

Dès qu'Heero eut posé sa tasse, Duo abandonna son petit-déjeuner et l'entraîna vers sa suite où, sur son bureau, traînait son laptop.

Il ouvrit l'engin devant un Heero impassible bien qu'intérieurement curieux et l'assit devant.

Sous les yeux à présent étonnés du Nippon, Duo accéda à Internet et tapa Tokyo.

Plusieurs photos de la mégalopole japonaise apparurent à l'écran.

Heero eut un hoquet de surprise.

Où était le village de pêcheur dont il se souvenait ?

Duo eut un petit rire.

« C'est Edo ? »

« Oui, mais je veux bien croire que tu ne la reconnaisses pas. »

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures devant l'ordinateur à revisiter ensemble les endroits où Heero y avait des souvenirs.

Tout avait changé en 500 ans et aucun de ses précédents maîtres n'avaient pris le temps de lui montrer le monde.

Il reconnut quelques vieux temples ou autres lieux historiques et Duo s'amusait follement à lui raconte l'Histoire tandis qu'Heero lui racontait ses propres anecdotes, si bien qu'ils oublièrent le déjeuner.

-

Plusieurs jours durant, Duo lui fit visiter virtuellement son monde, comblant peu à peu les lacunes d'Heero.

Puis une sorte de routine s'installa.

Heero apprit très vite à utiliser seul l'ordinateur et Duo reprit le dessin et la peinture, jamais loin de l'autre, sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis.

-

-

Solo s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et fut surpris de voir Odin à moitié affalé sur ses cuisses, les yeux à demi-ouverts, le regardant sous ses longs cils noirs. Il ne l'avait même pas senti s'installer.

_Meian était toujours dans les bras de Xei et Catherine était allongée de tout son long sur un canapé, les surplombant, eux qui étaient assis au sol._

_La chinoise ouvrit les yeux._

_« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »_

_« Ben, j'ai faim, figures-toi. »_

_Tout le monde se redressa pour regarder l'heure._

_A ce moment-là, le majordome des Winner Barton entra._

_« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs sont servis. »_

_Les ados se levèrent comme un seul homme, sauf un seul qui n'avait pas bougé depuis presque le début de l'histoire et qui empêchait un deuxième de suivre le mouvement._

_« Odin ? »_

_Le garçon ouvrit les yeux un peu plus et Solo déglutit sous l'intensité de son regard._

_« J'étais bien là. »_

_Puis, brusquement il se leva et suivit les autres sans rien ajouter. _

_Solo resta bloqué un instant._

_A la porte, Odin se retourna._

_« Ben alors ? Tu viens ? »_

_« Ouais, j'arrive. »_

_-_

_-_

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé!!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	2. partie II

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi sauf Noa et Lysa**

**Résumé: Quoi de plus amusant qu'une petite scéance de spiritisme dans un Palais réputé hanté?**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**-**

**-**

**Partie II**

-

-

_De retour au salon où le café avait été servi, Solo alluma tranquillement une cigarette alors que les yeux de ses amis se braquaient sur lui._

_" Quoi?"_

_Ils soupirèrent tous de concert devant autant de mauvaise foi._

_" Ben, tu la continues ton histoire ou tu attends qu'on se statufie?"_

_Meian avait toujours été la moins patiente d'entre eux._

_Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur les lèvres du blond._

_" Ah? Parce que vous voulez la fin?"_

_Une claque à l'arrière de son crâne le fit grimacer._

_" Hey!! T'étais pas obligé de me taper 'din!!"_

_Les yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens, mi-moqueur mi-sérieux._

_" Alors arrête de faire l'imbécile et continue!!"_

_Solo leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant._

_" Ca va, vous avez gagné!!"_

_-_

_Par une belle fin de journée d'août..."_

_-_

Par une belle fin de journée d'août, Duo était comme à son habitude, à la loggia du 1er étage, dessinant avec attention le jardin du Palazzo.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

" Un jour, tu vas me tuer Trowa! Tu peux pas faire du bruit comme tout le monde?"

Un rictus amusé éclaira le visage d'ordinaire indifférent du jeune homme.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire tandis que l'Américain apportait quelques finitions à son croquis.

" Tu devrais faire attention Duo."

Les yeux violines se portèrent sur son ami dont les yeux verts observaient calmement le corps endormi au pied de l'arbre centenaire au milieu du jardin.

Duo savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

De la complicité qui s'était établie entre Heero et lui, naissait lentement un sentiment plus fort et plus profond.

Il n'avait besoin de personne pour savoir qu'il souffrirait de cet amour quand Heero repartirait dans son monde d'oubli.

Et ce sentiment transparaissait dans le portrait qu'il venait de finir.

Au début, Duo avait juste voulu faire un autre croquis du jardin pour pouvoir en faire un tableau, plus tard, dans son atelier de Sank mais, au final, il s'était attaché au visage endormi d'Heero.

Seulement, sur la feuille de papier, le Nippon le regardait sous ses paupières mi-closes.

Il soupira

" Je sais..."

" Mais c'est déjà trop tard, n'est-ce pas?"

" Oui."

La main sur son épaule l'étreignit un peu plus fort.

" Je crois qu'il est temps que tu trouves ce qui pourra le renvoyer. Vous ne pouvez pas vous condamner à cette vie-là."

La main amicale disparut.

" Eh! Trowa!"

" Hum?"

" Tu étais juste venu pour me dire ça?"

" Non. On sort au théâtre ce soir. J'étais juste venu te demander si tu voulais nous accompagner mais je crois que j'ai ma réponse."

Trowa le laissa seul et Duo reporta son attention sur Heero.

Son regard fut happé par celui, trop intense du Japonais.

Oui, c'était déjà beaucoup trop tard et Duo le savait fort bien.

Et ce n'avait-il pas déjà été trop tard dès leur 1ère rencontre?

Au-delà de sa peur de l'irrationnel, l'Américain s'était senti enveloppé, dominé, protégé par la présence d'Heero.

Mais à présent, ce qu'il voulait, était bien au-delà de leurs possibilités.

Aucune relation n'était possible entre eux, pas avec la perspective qu'Heero disparaisse du jour au lendemain.

Et Duo pouvait lire dans les orbes de Prusse la même douloureuse soumission au Destin que celle qui devait transparaître dans son propre regard.

Le jeune homme posa son croquis et alla à la bibliothèque.

Trowa avait raison, il devait mettre fin à tout cela et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-

Heero le vit entrer dans la maison et soupira.

Malgré la distance, il avait entendu les quelques mots de Trowa.

Au cours de ces 4 semaines, il avait plusieurs fois discuté avec le jeune Français et il avait apprécié son bon sens.

Même si, quelque part, il lui en voulait d'avoir prononcé ces mots, Heero savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit, ne serait-ce que d'envisager retenir Duo, ici, avec lui. Le jeune avait toute la vie devant lui et Heero ne pouvait s'imaginer l'enfermer dans un amour chimérique.

Car un jour, l'envie de vengeance traverserait les orbes améthyste et ce jour-là, il disparaîtrait de sa vie.

Oui, il l'aimait aussi, comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne.

Et pendant le long regard qu'ils venaient d'échanger, il avait vu l'âme de Duo se soumettre au Destin et se décider à mettre fin à leur supplice.

Heero regrettait juste de n'avoir jamais pu serrer ce corps contre son cœur.

-

Il commençait à se faire tard quand Heero se réveilla.

Après l'intrusion de Trowa et le départ de son maître, il s'était endormi.

Pensant que le jeune homme cherchait toujours un moyen de le faire disparaître, il choisit d'occuper son temps à la cuisine.

A son tour, il souhaitait laisser quelques souvenirs à l'Américain et un repas traditionnel lui semblait une bonne idée.

L'Art de la cuisine n'entrait pas dans son éducation mais, avec sa jeune sœur, il avait aimé apprendre la confection des sushis et le fameux rituel du thé.

Enfants, ils s'étaient souvent amusés dans les cuisines et...

Heero secoua la tête.

Il aurait tout le temps, plus tard, de songer à sa vie perdue.

Pendant près d'une heure et demi, il s'affaira dans la cuisine et quand il fut satisfait, il prit le chemin du Jardin Japonais que sa sœur avait jadis fait aménager, - les propriétaires qui lui avaient succédée n'y avaient jamais touché - et prépara la table.

Quand il eut fini, il partit à la recherche de son jeune maître.

Sans surprise, il le trouva dans sa chambre, assis face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Grand Canal.

Une mélancolique tristesse se dégageait du jeune homme qui regardait, sans les voir, les gondoles glisser au fil de l'eau.

Heero eut envie de lui faire oublier l'inéluctable pendant quelques heures et une idée lui vint quand son regard tomba sur un foulard que Lysa avait oublié là.

Il le prit et, sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha dans le dos de Duo qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

Avec un petit sourire, il posa le morceau de tissu sur les yeux du jeune homme qui, brusquement sorti de sa sombre rêverie, commença à se débattre.

Heero attrapa ses mains avant qu'il ne dénoue le foulard.

" Calmez-vous, je veux juste vous faire une petite surprise."

Duo se calma et ne put réprimer un petit cri accompagné d'un agréable frisson quand Heero le prit dans ses bras.

Celui-ci le sentit se raidir contre lui puis, lentement, il se détendit, se laissant aller contre sa large poitrine.

Heero pouvait sentir le souffle du jeune homme contre son cou et il regretta de ne pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur la peau blanche dévoilée de l'Américain.

Celui-ci sentait son cœur battre à vive allure et il respirait à plein poumons l'odeur épicée de la chair brune.

Quand Heero entra dans le Jardin Japonais, les narines de Duo furent assaillies par d'autres parfums tout aussi envoûtants.

Alors qu'Heero le déposait au sol, il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

" S'il vous plait, mettez-vous à genoux, Duo-sama."

Duo obtempéra et quand cela fut fait, Heero retira le foulard, dévoilant la table aux yeux ébahis de l'Américain.

" C'est magnifique!! C'est toi qui as fait tout ça?"

Heero acquiesça en s'installant en face de lui.

" Merci"

Le temps du repas, ils oublièrent le temps qui leur était compté et savourèrent chaque met qu'Heero avait patiemment confectionné.

Duo fut tout aussi émerveillé par le rituel du thé que le Nippon lui offrit après.

-

Plus tard, quand Heero eut ramené les tasses vides à la cuisine, il trouva l'Américain, somnolant sur la table, terrassé par les émotions de la journée et le saké.

Heero y vit là une autre occasion de le tenir dans ses bras.

Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, il avança doucement et s'agenouilla derrière lui.

Très lentement, il posa une main sous la nuque du jeune homme et il glissa l'autre contre sa poitrine pour le basculer contre lui.

Un instant, il savoura la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Duo remua sous la caresse et entrouvrit les yeux.

Heero sourit doucement et retira sa main.

" Accrochez-vous à moi?."

Le jeune homme hésita et voulut se dégager.

" Non... Je vais monter et..."

Peu convaincu par la faible protestation, Heero raffermit sa prise.

" Laissez-moi faire."

Duo sentit fondre toute volonté de s'échapper de cette étreinte sous le tendre regard bleuté.

Finalement, il laissa son front tomber contre l'épaule du Nippon et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Il ferma très fort les yeux, jugulant les larmes qu'il sentait monter.

Il avait passé la fin de son après-midi dans la bibliothèque à lire le livre où sa sœur avait trouvé l'incantation, à chercher comment renvoyer Heero avec l'espoir de trouver comment le libérer.

Il y était conté la raison de la malédiction d'Heero, de l'Amour et de l'importance de respecter ce sentiment quelque fusse son mode d'expression.

Rien sur comment rendormir Heero ni comment le sauver.

Alors il avait longuement réfléchi.

Il fallait une sorte de sacrifice et avait trouvé quoi lui offrir.

Si son idée fonctionnait, demain, Heero aurait disparu.

-

Quand ils furent au centre de la pièce, le Japonais relâcha les jambes de l'Américain mais celui-ci ne fit pas un geste pour s'éloigner, la tête enfouie contre sa poitrine.

Heero le garda quelques instants dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Durant ces quelques semaines, il avait acquis la quasi-certitude que ce jeune garçon avait été celui qu'il avait tué.

Etait-ce là une nouvelle torture de la part de sa grand-mère?

Devait-il à nouveau le tuer pour se libérer?

Heero retint un soupir.

Il maudit son manque de courage. Il avait tellement envie de plonger son regard dans le sien et d'enfin prendre possession de ses lèvres mais il devinait, dans l'attitude de son maître qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de renvoyer son âme dans les murs du vieux Palazzo.

Et plutôt que de tenter quoique ce soit pour être de nouveau vivant, Heero choisit de se plier à la volonté de son jeune maître. Son cœur ne pourrait supporter de lui faire le moindre mal. Il préférait se condamner éternellement.

Finalement, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, libérant Duo de son étreinte.

Celui-ci s'écarta, pivota sur lui-même et fit quelques pas.

Heero aurait vraiment voulu sortir de cette pièce, fuir loin du jeune homme pour ne pas entendre ces paroles qui allaient le condamner, pour pouvoir rester, encore quelques temps, avec lui mais il ne le put pas.

Sous ses yeux, Duo avait lentement défait sa tresse, déployant la lourde masse de ses cheveux châtains, illuminée par les rayons de la pleine lune.

Le tee-shirt de l'Américain se retrouva rapidement au sol et Heero déglutit difficilement quand la peau blanche de ses jambes se dévoilèrent aussi.

Alors, uniquement paré de son ondoyante chevelure aux reflets d'argent, Duo parla.

Sa voix était assurée et son corps ne tremblait pas malgré les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux clos.

" L'Amour est un sentiment que l'on ne commande pas. Mais malgré tout, parfois, il est impossible à réaliser. Mon cœur a choisi mais ma raison s'y refuse."

Heero aurait voulu le contredire mais il avait raison.

Duo était vivant alors que lui était mort depuis si longtemps.

" Tu es condamné à tuer pour un jour trouver le repos. Alors tu auras un être à tuer."

Heero se raidit, appréhendant les prochaines paroles de l'Américain.

" Tue l'enfant qui est encore en moi, Heero. Prends mon innocence et retourne d'où tu viens."

L'Asiatique resta quelques secondes, interdit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le corps de son maître se recroqueviller légèrement qu'il bougea et vint tout contre lui.

D'une main au travers de sa poitrine, il colla son corps nu contre lui et de l'autre qu'il posa sur ses yeux humides, il bascula sa tête sur son épaule.

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura:

" La 1ère fois que je vous aie rencontré, je vous aie tué sans écouter vos suppliques et aujourd'hui, pour les avoir entendues, je vous tuerai encore."

Duo se mordit la lèvre tandis que ses larmes continuaient à couler sur les doigts d'Heero.

" Vos paroles sont mes ordres. Mais sachez une chose..."

Les doigts du Nippon, glissèrent sous le menton de l'Américain, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

Et avant d'en prendre possession, il souffla doucement.

" Je vous aime."

Leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec douceur, un délicat parfum d'interdit au goût de larmes s'infiltrant entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

Leur 1er baiser fut bref.

Heero se détacha de l'Américain et se dévêtit à son tour.

Quand il fut nu, il retourna Duo et ancra son regard dans le sien.

Les larmes s'étaient taries dans les yeux violines et ils brillaient à présent d'un éclat qui réchauffait l'âme froide d'Heero.

Il posa sa main sur la joue opaline et la caressa du bout du pouce.

Il aurait tout donné pour passer les prochaines années à admirer ces yeux-là.

Des yeux qui l'avaient hanté pendant des centaines d'années et qui lui redonnaient aujourd'hui l'envie de vivre.

Il se pencha sur la bouche entrouverte et, tendrement, il l'embrassa longuement.

Puis, brusquement, il prit son maître dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'au lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

La peau blanche de Duo contrastait avec le noir des draps de satin et Heero prit le temps d'admirer chaque courbe de ce corps qui s'offrait.

Intimidé par cette 1ère fois et le regard intense qui semblait lui brûler la peau, Duo se recroquevilla sur le côté.

Comprenant parfaitement ce qui terrifiait son jeune maître, Heero s'allongea tout contre lui.

Avec toute la douceur et la tendresse dont il était capable, il le prépara à sa venue, attisant le feu aux creux de leurs reins.

Duo gémissait sourdement sous ses caresses et, quand il le sentit suffisamment détendu, il remonta une des cuisses de l'Américain et s'insinua en lui.

Il resta un long moment sans bouger, baisant les épaules blanches jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

Puis un murmure, entre deux lourds soupirs, lança la danse.

" S'il te plait..."

Heero acquiesça en l'enferma dans ses bras.

Et bien au-delà d'un sacrifice, d'une malédiction, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, comme n'importe quel couple amoureux qui faisait l'amour pour la 1ère fois, comme si la passion qui les animait ne s'éteindrait jamais.

Les soupirs répondirent aux murmures au milieu des gémissements et des grondements.

Ils se libérèrent ensemble en un même cri.

Une fois revenu des limbes du plaisir, Heero voulut se retirer mais une main opaline se posa sur sa hanche.

" Reste. S'il te plait."

Le Nippon ne répondit pas mais, après avoir réussi à attraper le drap et à les recouvrir, il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure châtaigne désordonnée en soupirant de bien-être.

Morphée vint les accueillir ainsi, toujours unis.

-

Au matin, le soleil entra par la fenêtre laissée grande ouverte et ses rayons déjà chauds virent lécher les joues pâles de Duo.

Arraché à son sommeil, il grogna et se tourna de l'autre côté.

D'un coup, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa.

Dans la chambre, il ne restait plus aucune trace d'Heero et sa place dans le lit était froide depuis longtemps.

Fermant les yeux très forts, Duo se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois mais il ne put juguler les larmes qui virent lui brûler les yeux.

Ok, il avait réussi, Heero était finalement reparti, mais il y avait perdu une partie de lui.

-

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Heero sut que quelque chose clochait.

Il se savait couché dans un lit mais la sensation des draps sur sa peau était différente.

Hors si la demande de son maître avait fonctionné, il aurait dû se retrouver prisonnier des murs du Palazzo, condamné à entendre et à sentir la peine de Duo sans rien pouvoir faire...

Par-dessus le marché, un mal de tête effroyable ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

Il grogna sous la douleur quand il voulut se tourner dans le lit.

" Heero-san?"

Heero ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

A qui pouvait bien appartenir la voix frêle qu'il venait d'entendre?

" Heero-san? Vous êtes enfin réveillé?"

Malgré la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes, Heero se redressa, scanna rapidement son environnement avant de porter son regard sur la petite fille agenouillée au pied du futon dans lequel il se trouvait.

Celle-ci sauta sur ses pieds.

" Youpi!! Je vais prévenir Grand-mère!!"

La gamine, brune aux yeux bridés, sortit de la pièce par une porte glissée en bambou et papier.

Complètement perdu, Heero se leva, un peu chancelant, passa le yukata posé près du futon et alla jusqu'à la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

Tout comme la pièce où il s'était réveillé, le jardin était japonais et plus il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, plus son mal de tête semblait empirer.

Comment et Duo étaient les seuls mots qui tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête alors que son regard errait sur ce paysage si semblable à celui de son enfance.

D'un coup, un affreux doute s'insinua en lui.

Et si Duo l'avait finalement libéré et qu'il avait repris sa vie là où elle s'était brusquement arrêtée ?

Un amer goût de bile remonta le long de sa gorge.

Il avait rêvé de ce jour pendant des siècles et là, les mains serrées sur le rebord de bois, il regrettait le Palazzo et surtout, son dernier maître.

Il aurait tant voulu que Duo se trompe et se réveiller à ses côtés, son corps au creux de ses bras, ses longs cheveux coulant tout autour d'eux.

" Ne vous torturez pas, Heero-san."

Heero se retourna.

Une vieille femme aux longs cheveux argentés habillée d'un kimono blanc et rouge se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un doux sourire flottant sur son visage.

" Pardon?"

La vieille femme avança vers lui et inclina légèrement la tête.

" Je suis l'héritière de votre grand-mère, Akito-sama, et nous attendions votre retour."

Alors il était vraiment libre...

La vieille femme dut lire son interrogation dans son regard.

" Oui, la malédiction a été levée. Votre grand-mère avait posé une condition à votre enfermement. Quand vous auriez compris l'absolu du sentiment amoureux, alors vous seriez enfin libre."

Le sourire de la vieille dame s'agrandit.

" Et ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, vous n'êtes pas retourné 500 ans dans le passé."

Une immense vague de soulagement l'étreignit.

Duo était là, quelque part, il pourrait le retrouver et l'aimer.

" Mais avant de partir, Heero-san, vous allez devoir vous faire à votre nouvelle vie."

Heero fronça les sourcils.

" Comment ça?"

" Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous en parler autour d'un repas?"

Effectivement, la proposition trouva grâce à ses yeux et il la suivit hors de la chambre.

La maison était traditionnelle et Heero ne put se retenir de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

" Où suis-je?"

" Dans la maison familiale des Yuy, à Tokyo."

Les images qu'il avait vues avec Duo flashèrent dans son esprit.

" Tokyo..."

Les yeux violets de l'Américain s'imposèrent à lui et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

Bientôt...

Bientôt, il pourra le serrer dans ses bras.

La vieille dame entra dans un salon où une table était couverte de mets et 3 couverts étaient mis.

" 3 ? "

" Oui, votre père a été informé de votre réveil. Il arrive."

" Mon père?"

La vieille dame l'invita à s'asseoir avant de s'installer à son tour et de lui répondre.

" Oui. Depuis votre _enfermement, _à chaque génération, le 1er enfant mâle a été appelé Heero. Mon petit-fils est ce 1er héritier mâle et, il y a 4 ans, un soir, il eut un accident. Les médecins pensaient qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas mais il resta dans un profond coma. Et il y a une pleine lune, j'ai vu votre retour et le réveil de mon petit-fils."

Le visage d'Heero se décomposa mais loin de la tristesse qu'il s'attendait à voir dans les yeux étonnement clairs pour une Japonaise, il y vit une étincelle de joie.

" Non, Heero-san. Ne croyez pas que votre liberté soit au prix de la vie de mon petit-fils. Bientôt vous vous apercevrez que vos mémoires ont fusionné. Vous garderez vos souvenirs et les siens apparaîtront peu à peu dans votre esprit. Alors, bien au contraire, sans vous, nous l'aurions définitivement perdu. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes Heero Yuy, fils de Shizuka Yuy et de..."

La vieille dame fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qu'Heero reconnut immédiatement.

La vieille dame avait raison, devant lui, il reconnut immédiatement son père qui venait d'entrer et la vague de joie qui l'étreignit était bien la sienne.

-

En quelques jours, Heero s'adapta à sa nouvelle de jeune homme de 23ans, héritier d'une des plus grosses firmes d'informatique du continent asiatique.

Ce ne fut donc qu'au bout de 2 semaines qu'il put enfin s'envoler pour Venise où il était certain de retrouver Duo.

Après 12h de vol, il atterrit à l'aéroport Marco Polo de Venise et sans prendre la moindre seconde de repos, il prit la navette qui l'emmena vers l'île principale.

De là, il héla une gondole et lui donna le nom du Palazzo Ca'Dario.

Quand il arriva, il sentit son cœur sombrer en trouvant la bâtisse fenêtres et portes closes.

Mais un mouvement dans le jardin attira son attention.

Heero demanda au gondolier de l'attendre. Il y avait sûrement un gardien et il pouvait peut-être lui dire où était Duo à présent.

Il sauta sur le débarcadère privé du Palazzo et alla jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait cru voir quelqu'un.

Et, effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un mais pas le gardien auquel il s'attendait.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent et s'emplirent de larmes quand il reconnut la jeune femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux argentés.

« Noa… »

Elle leva son visage vers lui et sourit.

« Nii-san…. Je suis tellement désolée que… »

Heero s'approcha vivement et la prit dans ses bras.

« Non, ne sois désolée de rien. Je suis seul responsable de mes actes. »

Noa s'écarta alors de lui.

« Sois heureux Nii-san. Sache juste que mon âme est en paix. »

« Noa ! Tu ne… »

La jeune femme eut un doux sourire.

« Non. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir. Tu trouveras ton jeune amour à Sank. Pars le rejoindre à présent…»

Le corps de la jeune se fit translucide et elle n'eut le temps que de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de disparaître.

Les bras du jeune homme se refermèrent sur du vide et il laissa librement couler ses larmes.

La voix du gondolier le rappela au monde des vivants.

Heero jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Palazzo avant de remonter dans l'embarcation.

Il retourna à l'aéroport et dut attendre près de 3h pour avoir un vol pour Sank.

3h pour réfléchir comment trouver Duo.

Ce fut devant un café noir, comme seuls savent le faire les Italiens et qu'il avait grandement regretté au Japon, qu'il se souvint d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec la discrète Rélena.

S'il se souvenait bien, elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait la fin de ses vacances à travailler bénévolement au Jardin d'Acclimatation de Sank en vue d'étayer son dossier pour sa 1ère année d'études vétérinaire.

Il aurait beaucoup plus de chance de pouvoir l'approcher elle que de se pointer, à l'improviste, au siège de la Winner Corp.

Profitant donc de ces 3h d'attente, il avisa un cybercafé où il put trouver un plan détaillé de la ville de Sank et l'emplacement exact du Jardin d'Acclimatation.

-

S'il pensait pouvoir dormir et récupérer un peu de son précédent vol durant les 6h de vol de celui-là, Heero déchanta vite.

Les émotions de ces dernières 24h l'avaient complètement éreinté mais le nœud à l'estomac qui était apparu à son arrivée à Venise ne cessait d'empirer.

Duo serait-il vraiment à Sank ?

Finalement, il s'était quand même assoupi et ce fut un steward qui le réveilla pour lui annoncer leur arrivée.

Heero ne se fit pas prier pour descendre, il attrapa le petit bagage qu'il avait emmené et, tellement impatient de revoir le jeune Américain, il courut pour sortir de l'aéroport, mais, en prenant l'ascenseur qui menait au parking des taxis, il grimaça devant son reflet.

Les dernières 24h se lisaient sur son visage et ses vêtements froissés.

Dans le parking, il sauta dans le 1er taxi venu, bousculant au passage un homme bedonnant qui se répandit en insultes sur l'insolente jeunesse qu'Heero ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter, ordonnant au chauffeur de le conduire dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville.

Sachant que son père avait des intérêts au Royaume de Sank, il ne fut pas surpris d'être accueilli comme un habitué au Kushrénada Hôtel.

On lui donna immédiatement la suite que Mr Yuy prenait quand il descendait chez eux et Heero en profita même pour se faire monter un petit encas qu'il dévora volontiers quand il fut douché et rasé de près.

-

Moins d'une heure et demi plus tard, il était devant l'entrée d'un des plus grands Jardins d'acclimatation de l'hémisphère nord.

L'angoisse qui l'avait peu à peu quitté tandis qu'il se changeait à l'hôtel revint en force.

Il alla droit sur l'accueil et demanda à la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait où il pouvait trouver Mlle Peacecraft.

« Je suis désolée mais... »

Heero la coupa et lui fit un immense sourire.

« S'il vous plait Mlle, pouvez-vous juste lui dire qu'Heero Yuy est là et souhaiterait lui parler. »

Sous le charme du sourire envoûtant du Nippon, la jeune fille prit le téléphone en rougissant.

Elle transmit le message et 5 minutes plus tard…

« OH MON DIEU !!! Heero !!! Heero, c'est bien vous ? »

Une petite boule blonde lui sauta dans les bras avant de se reculer vivement, un peu gênée de son emportement.

« Oh mon Dieu !! J'ai peine à y croire !! Comment est-ce possible ? Duo était tellement effondré… je croyais…»

Rélena s'écarta de lui et l'observa sous toutes les coutures ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

« Moi aussi, j'ai cru que c'était fini mais il m'a… »

jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours et remarquant le regard très intéressé de l'hôtesse d'accueil, la jeune femme coupa Heero en l'attrapant par le bras.

« N'en parlons pas ici. »

Puis se tournant vers l'indiscrète.

« Sophie, s'il vous plait, prévenez Dorothy que j'ai un imprévu et que je pars mais elle pourra compter sur moi demain. »

La jeune fille rougit sous le ton réprobateur de Rélena.

« Oui Mlle Rélena, je le fais immédiatement. »

Elle entraîna alors Heero vers la sortie.

« Prendrez-vous le temps de boire un verre avec moi pour me raconter ou préférez-vous que je vous conduise directement à la demeure des Maxwell ? »

Les yeux bleus d'Heero se firent plus intenses alors qu'ils plongeaient dans ceux, plein de malice de la jeune fille.

Son rire clair s'éleva.

« Ne répondez pas. Venez, ma voiture est par-là. Vous aurez tout le temps, plus tard, de me raconter la fin de cette incroyable histoire. »

Un discret sourire répondit à la jeune fille.

A quelques mètres du jardin, ils montèrent ensemble dans un coupé Porsche flambant neuf.

Heero caressa le cuir du tableau de bord. Il pensa une fraction de seconde à la Mustang que son père lui avait offert juste après son réveil et qui dormait pour l'instant dans un garage à Tokyo.

-

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien durant les 20 minutes du trajet.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un haut portail en fer forgé, le cœur d'Heero accéléra brusquement.

Duo était là, à quelques pas…

« Heero… »

Le jeune homme sortit de sa muette contemplation et porta son attention sur la jeune fille assise à côté de lui.

« Depuis que nous sommes rentrés après votre disparition, Duo s'est enfermé dans son atelier et n'en sort pratiquement plus. Ni Lysa, ni aucun d'entre nous n'a pu le voir. »

Le cœur d'Heero s'étreignit alors que le portail s'ouvrait et que la Porsche gris métallisé se garait enfin devant l'immense demeure.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme distingué au visage impassible mais dont les yeux reflétaient une grande inquiétude.

« Mlle Peacecraft. Je suis heureux de vous voir. Mlle Lysa n'est pas encore rentrée. »

La jeune fille sourit.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour Lysa. »

« Mademoiselle… »

Les yeux gris se tintèrent de tristesse.

« Je crains que Mr Duo n'accepte toujours pas de vous recevoir. »

Rélena posa sa main sur le bras du vieux majordome.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui souhaite voir Duo. »

Le regard du vieil homme se posa sur Heero.

« Monsieur. Qui dois-je annoncer à Mr Duo ? »

Heero s'avança vers lui.

« S'il vous plait, ne m'annoncez pas, je voudrais le surprendre. »

Le majordome se tourna de nouveau vers Rélena qui acquiesça en silence.

Le majordome se poussa alors et laissa entrer les deux visiteurs.

« Si Mlle le souhaite, Célia a préparé une Forêt Noire. »

Les yeux bleus de Rélena pétillèrent de plaisir.

Elle fit un dernier signe de la main à Heero et s'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine où l'épouse de Fredrich, le majordome, y avait son QG.

« Si Mr veut bien me suivre. »

Heero emboîta le pas au vieil homme, les mains légèrement tremblantes et le cœur battant la chamade.

-

Il le laissa seul devant la porte close de l'atelier de l'Américain.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, pour essayer de calmer les battements fous de son cœur, qu'il ouvrit la porte en silence.

La pièce où s'entassait pêle-mêle des tableaux inachevés, des croquis, des tubes et autres matériels de peinture s'ouvraient sur un immense parc par deux baies vitrées mais sa situation au 1er étage garantissant à l'artiste une solitude totale.

Et au centre, dos à lui, Duo, torse nu, debout devant son chevalet, peignait.

Si Heero pensait que son cœur battait vite, il se trompait. Celui-ci s'emballa complètement à la vue du jeune Américain.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Heero avança dans la pièce, remarquant ça et là plusieurs croquis que Duo avait fait à Venise.

Et alors qu'il voyait enfin le sujet de la peinture – eux deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous une pâle lumière lunaire, lui-même penché sur l'épaule de Duo, une main couvrant ses yeux, murmurant à son oreille ce qu'Heero savait être une déclaration d'amour-, Duo leva brusquement le bras, prêt à gâcher la superbe toile, Heero eut juste le temps de lui attraper les poignets pour le plaquer contre lui.

« Non. »

L'Américain qui avait commencé à se débattre stoppa net tout mouvement au son de la voix chaude et envoûtante.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son cœur rata un battement avant de reprendre à vive allure.

Il ne pouvait le croire.

Croire à la sensation que le torse dur dans son dos faisait naître dans son cœur ni aux frissons que les mains sur ses poignets faisaient naître sur sa peau.

Ni même à cette voix.

Cette voix qui avait murmuré des mots d'amour à son oreille, ces mots qui le torturaient inlassablement depuis 2 semaines.

Pendant une longue seconde, le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux et aucun n'osa briser cette instant d'éternité jusqu'à ce qu'Heero l'enferme un peu plus contre lui, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum qui s'échappait de la longue chevelure châtaigne.

L'émotion nouait la gorge de l'Américain.

« Laisse… Laisse-moi te voir… »

Heero relâcha son étreinte, permettant à Duo de se retourner.

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin, la palette et le pinceau que Duo tenait encore tombèrent au sol et, laissant librement couler ses larmes de bonheur, l'Américain se jeta à son cou, les renversant tous les deux.

Heero amortit leur chute et soupira de bien-être en sentant le poids du jeune homme sur lui.

« Je ne pensais jamais te revoir. »

Duo murmurait à peine et le souffle contre sa peau fit frissonner Heero.

« Moi non plus. »

Le natté se redressa au-dessus de lui.

« Comment ? »

Le nippon sourit.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

Duo sourit à son tour et, tout doucement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de l'Asiatique qui, impatient, combla les derniers centimètres et scella leur bouche en un baiser, promesse d'éternité.

-

-

_A la fin de l'histoire, les jeunes gens étaient partis se coucher._

_Finalement, __il n'y eut pas de sortie et__ Solo s'en voulait un peu._

_Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir gâché l'anniversaire de son cousin même si celui-ci ne lui avait fait aucune remarque._

_Mais Solo voulait lui présenter ses excuses._

_Après tout, passer la soirée à écouter une vieille histoire de famille - même si c'était celle d'Odin aussi - n'avait rien de très attrayant._

_Le brun fut surpris de le trouver là en sortant de la salle de bains, une simple serviette ceignant ses reins nus._

_Les joues de Solo se colorèrent vivement. _

_Son cousin était trop bien fait de sa personne pour sa santé._

_Il allait bredouiller une excuse bidon quant à sa présence et partir mais le jeune homme le retint par le bras._

_" Pourquoi es-tu là?"_

_Le blond déglutit en suivant une petite goutte d'eau qui coulait, lascivement, entre les pectoraux ambrés avant de répondre._

_" Je... je suis venu te présenter des excuses."_

_Les sourcils d'Odin se relevèrent, surpris._

_" Ben pourquoi?"_

_Solo avait de plus en plus chaud._

_La main toujours posée sur son bras et son cousin toujours à moitié nu devant lui ne l'aidait pas à être cohérent._

_" Ce n'est pas drôle comme soirée d'anniversaire et je..."_

_Odin sourit doucement en secouant la tête._

_Evidemment qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée._

_Lui n'aimait pas sortir et pouvoir rester si près de lui sans que cela ne lui paraisse suspect avait été un vrai bonheur._

_Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son cousin._

_" Tu es con. Nous avons tous aimé cette histoire et moi aussi."_

_Solo soupira, soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le doigt était toujours sur ses lèvres._

_" Odin?"_

_Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres à peine de son cousin._

_" Tais-toi."_

_Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, il prit possession de ses lèvres._

_Solo resta figé quelques secondes avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille fine d'Odin et de le serrer contre lui._

_-_

_-_

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite histoire!!**

**Petite Note: Le prochain " Contes et Légendes"**

**Comme la dernière fois, à vous de choisir l'endroit et le couple!!!**

**Mais attention, pas de 1x2!!!**

**Lysa et Noa peuvent aussi faire parti du voyage!!**

**Kisu et à bientôt.**

**Noan**


End file.
